1. Field
The present application relates to a semiconductor process and structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor process and structure with low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, semiconductor structure has been widely applied into various fields, such as integrated circuits and electronic products. Passivation layer is used as an insulating layer of the semiconductor structure, and is configured for insulating and protecting metal wires of the semiconductor structure, which is an indispensable layer of the semiconductor structure.
In a conventional semiconductor process, the passivation layer is generally made of photosensitive material or epoxy material, and a forming method thereof generally includes deposition process, photolithography and etching process. Since the photolithography and etching process has high cost, it is difficult to decrease the cost of the semiconductor process to a desirable scope.